


【勋白】时差（共二章）

by Beilu94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beilu94/pseuds/Beilu94
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

【勋白】时差

现背/短篇/预知梦设定/he

楔子.

边伯贤看着一无所知的吴世勋，就像觑见了一个含苞待放的美好故事。那个故事里有所有最甜蜜最心动的情节，然而它还尚未发生。

01.

边伯贤猛的从梦中惊醒，大口大口地喘着粗气，身体的滚烫和空气的寒凉相触，让他头脑从浑噩瞬间到清醒。  
掀开被子，床褥果然湿了一片。

回忆到梦里种种，他渐渐冷却下来的体温又开始升高，好在现在宿舍是分开的，他赶紧收拾收拾去洗了床单。

晾床单的时候碰到了早起的朴灿烈，他了然地拍了拍他的肩膀：“还是血气方刚的年纪啊。”

边伯贤晾好床单把他打了一顿，这才消停。

边伯贤很困扰，他最近刚发现了一个秘密，还没来得及跟任何人讲过。

但他养成了记笔记的习惯，每天会把梦里的事情回忆一遍写下来。  
梦里印象再深刻的事情随着醒来记忆就会逐渐丢失，他忘记过一些重要的片段，所以才养成了这个习惯。  
他正写到都暻秀的名字，看到都暻秀在门廊穿鞋，提醒了他一句：“暻秀啊，今天穿防滑鞋出门，要不你会摔倒。”

都暻秀已经穿好了白板鞋，懒得听他废话，直接出门了。

边伯贤没再强求，看着自己的笔记，暗暗发愁。

十分钟后，都暻秀回来换裤子，连鞋都没摆好，匆匆冲过来一脸惊异地两手拍在桌子上质问边伯贤：“你怎么知道我会摔在泥坑里？”

边伯贤扶了扶眼镜框，严肃道：“我觉得，我可能真的有超能力。”

宿舍这个时候人少，一会儿就传遍了，都半信半疑地过来看热闹。  
如果是边伯贤自己这么说，这个可信度就是0。  
但话是都暻秀传出来的，那可信度一下子就涨到了......50%.

朴灿烈想起来一件事，“你说你能做预知梦，那做春梦的话......”  
边伯贤眼神警告了他一眼，他才把后面的话咽下去。

02.

边伯贤习惯性地睡到中午才起床，顶着一头鸡窝头懵懵地爬起来找水喝，便看到队友们留在餐桌上的纸条，出门采买烤肉材料……。

他打了个哈欠，吃着暻秀留下的早餐，慢慢回忆起昨天做的新的梦。

然后宿舍门便打开了，吴世勋去国外出了好几天的通告，拎着行李箱满是放松地脱了鞋进来，心情愉悦地打招呼：“哥～想我了没？”

边伯贤张着嘴巴有点没有反应过来，他一时没有分清这是梦境还是现实。

梦里的吴世勋从背后抱了过来，把头埋在他耳边，声音低沉而蛊惑地说了同样的话。

哥，想我了没。

那些场景连耳畔的温热都是如此清晰，边伯贤愣在那里说不出话来，转眼耳根整个红了。

他落荒而逃，跑回屋里关上了门。

门外传来忙内恍然大悟的愤怒碎碎念：“哥你是不是又偷我衣服穿了？那件睡衣是我的吧？都说了尺寸不合适！”

03.

吴世勋是后来才听说了预知梦的事。他第一反应就是这爱恶作剧的哥又在开玩笑。

暻秀哥作证？拉倒吧暻秀哥也有可能是帮凶。他也就老实了几年大家就忘记了他当年是怎么皮的了？

而且要是伯贤哥能做预知梦，他也应该一伸手就能招来风才对呀，他刚才试了试，果然不行。  
还被金钟仁嘲笑了中二病发作。

不信归不信，钟仁说要去找伯贤哥算命的时候他立马好奇地跟了上去。

边伯贤最近被预知梦闹的心神不宁，但见他来问，还是煞有介事地拿出来小本本翻了翻，“哎呀，你要出solo了。”

“什么时候？”金钟仁有点开心，赶忙打听细节。

“梦里。”边伯贤笑了笑，眼睛弯弯，像温顺又调皮的小狗狗。

“啊～哥你是在逗我玩吗？”钟仁着急地小步跺脚。

“哈哈哈，开玩笑嘛。有人问了你2020年的计划提到的，应该快了吧？”

说起来，伯贤哥最近几年似乎变温柔了。  
吴世勋趴在客厅的吧台上看着这一切，莫名开始想起来，虽然以前也喜欢逗队友玩，是恶作剧兼开心果担当，但现在对弟弟们会耐心很多，多出了一种可以称之为“哥哥力”的东西。  
而以前的话，他经常让人觉得不像哥哥，倒像是可爱的弟弟，有的时候会调皮的让人牙痒痒，不像现在……连玩笑都变得温柔了。

这一点，经常跟哥一起出通告的钟仁应该更有体会吧。

“世勋有什么要问的吗？”边伯贤看向他的时候，神色变得紧张起来。

吴世勋下巴离开吧台，懒散地支起脑袋，腰杆却挺地笔直，“这不是要看哥梦到了什么吗？”

边伯贤地下头看着本子伤脑筋，这里世勋的事可太多了。  
但大多是不能说的。

他苦思了半天，跟他说了一件事，“你会突然沉迷草莓味的奶茶。”

跟钟仁的事相比，这个事真的好小啊。哼，又不是只有金钟仁会撒娇，他撇了撇嘴，奶声奶气地抱怨：“哥也太偏心了。”

“我只会梦到特定的场景，所以不一定是什么大事。”边伯贤解释道。

“那我喝着草莓味奶茶是个什么样的场景？”他追问。

是什么样的场景呢？大概是个风和日丽的日子，两个人在海外没有人认识他们的小镇，吴世勋不停地撒娇说想喝奶茶，于是他们在网上搜到了全镇唯一一家奶茶店，看着老板用劣质奶茶粉冲出来的，但是世勋意外地很喜欢。

梦真是很神奇的东西，那些模糊飘渺的场景，却连触感都很清晰，甚至比现实更直接地侵入人心。  
这些当然也不能说。

梦境中的吴世勋撒着娇黏人地看着他，像讨要糖果的小孩；而现实中的吴世勋也好奇而期待地看着他。  
用那种，干净又娇气的、小孩子一样的眼神。

“秘密。”他避开那眼神，掩盖自己心跳加速的事情。

04.

边伯贤最近很安静，总在沙发上写写画画，一会儿又看着笔记本思考人生。

吴世勋喜欢沙发上看电视，跟他争夺地盘，还挑衅他说：“你还要走这个中二人设多久？”

边伯贤一脸沉痛地看着他：“我倒希望这都是假的。”

“你梦到什么悲伤的事情了？”吴世勋塞了片薯片在嘴里，一脸不信的表情，“我们组合糊了？”

“……比这还惨。”他叹了口气，掠过吴世勋身旁回房间的时候，忍不住拍了一下他的脑袋，咬牙切齿道，“都怪你这个狗崽子。”

吴世勋吃痛地揉着脑袋一脸不服：“什么呀？我怎么了？”  
忙内独自生闷气，之前还觉得哥变温柔了，都是假的，假的！

虽然很多零碎的小事都神奇印证了，但边伯贤的预知梦真正被大家官方认证是因为那天，他一起床就哇哇地哭着去抱暻秀的大腿让他不要去军队。

他在客厅嚷嚷着：“珉锡哥去了军队，连你也要去，只剩下一帮兔崽子了俊勉哥可怎么活。”把还在睡梦中的大家都给吵醒了。

最后都暻秀在众人的连番审问下只好交代了提交申请的事情。

隔了不久果然传来正式的通知。众人五味杂陈，金俊勉第一反应就是感叹了：“就剩一帮兔崽子给我，我太难了。”

大家不约而同地想起了边伯贤那天哭的那句话，还真是准到细节都一致。

吴世勋也一时很难接受，一方面，最常陪他喝酒的哥之一去军队了，另一方面，伯贤哥那扯淡的预知梦，竟然是真的？

05.

边伯贤最近的睡眠很规律，规律的简直不像他这个宅男的日常。每天早早的就睡了，连吃鸡活动也不参加了，养生的像个老大爷。

吴世勋拉人去喝酒，他从不参加。当然，他原本就算参加了也不会喝酒。

“最近啵贤儿好像有一股很特别的氛围啊。”俊勉哥喝了两杯烧酒就开始变成话唠了，“就有种，恋爱中的幸福感？”

吴世勋回忆了一下，的确如此。

他最近整个人都好像笼罩在一股淡然脱俗的氛围中，每天抱着那个笔记本翻来翻去，好像在认真读书一样充满了知识分子的超脱感。  
还带着他的金色眼镜框，顶着一头刚起床柔软的顺毛，像幼年的小动物一样窝在沙发里，显得乖巧又可爱。  
然而不一会儿变原形毕露，原本板正的姿势变得四仰八叉。

一起喝酒的朴灿烈忽然一拍脑门：“怪不得他之前做了春梦！”

金俊勉一辆茫然：“什么意思？”

“预知梦啊，如果预知梦是春梦的话，”朴灿烈觉得自己的智商此刻非常在线，“那不就说明他——要恋爱了吗！？”

“所以他捧着笔记本，是因为在提前预习恋爱吗？”金俊勉摸了摸下巴，忽然也理清了思路。

“哇，知道未来的恋爱对象——好浪漫。”朴灿烈托着脸，少女心地感慨，“如果那个人还是认识的人，会不会看对方的时候都带上滤镜。”

“但是——喜欢的话一开始不就决定好了吗？”吴世勋不理解这种少女心，“难道会因为一个梦而对对方产生好感不成？”

“呀，你真是个木头。”

06.

会因为一个梦就对那个人产生好感吗？  
边伯贤的答案是，会。

起初发现了预知梦的时候，他是困扰、迷惑而不知所措的，当发现即便那些微小的失误他也无法纠正之后，就渐渐地习惯了不去干扰未来。他也为梦到那些旖旎的场景而羞愤惶恐过。  
但在这些梦逐渐织出了因果，让他终于得以拼凑出一些完整的情节后，他忽然懂得了这些梦的宝贵。

拥有预知梦之前，边伯贤觉得人生是未知的旅途，前面充满了艰难曲折。

拥有预知梦之后，边伯贤把人生看作一段一段鲜活的场景，它们在梦里早早上演。他像在大海中漂流的惬意的冒险家，随手打捞着海上零散漂浮地的透明泡泡。而在那些众多普通的平凡无奇的无色泡泡之中，夹杂着一些七彩的、梦幻而美丽的泡泡。

他戳开那些泡泡，就看到了未来的吴世勋。

在许多年精彩刺激而又习以为常的爱豆生涯之后，他好像找到了更为让他着魔的事物。

爱情是怎样的，他并不陌生，无非是悸动、甜蜜、欲望或是争执。  
但他无法描述梦中的那种心动感。  
那种雀跃地想要贴近对方，却被对方主动地握住了手的心动感。  
那种看向对方时却发现对方一直在望着自己的默契。

那些心情，一定不是笔记本上这些肤浅的文字就能描述出来的。

07.

边伯贤通常会在沙发上窝在一边捧着笔记本，而吴世勋在沙发的另一边看着电视，客厅两段分离，倒是意外的和谐。

边伯贤上厕所的功夫，吴世勋起身去冰箱拿水喝，不小心碰翻了扣在沙发角上的笔记本。

笔记本掉在地上，他弯腰去捡，正好看到了翻开的那一页上的字，因为简短，所以格外醒目。

——世勋表白了。

他手一僵，瞬间所有乱七八糟的思绪飘过脑海，然而厕所已经响起了冲水的声音，他只得慌慌张张地把笔记本摆回原处。

边伯贤回来的时候，见吴世勋只拿了一瓶水过来，撅起嘴抱怨了一句：“也不帮我拿一下。”

吴世勋折返回了冰箱前，打开冰箱门对着里面的冷气冷静了一下。  
虽然因为是忙内经常被理所当然地支使干活，但是伯贤哥刚才……绝对是在撒娇对吧？  
是理所当然、又充满依赖的那种语气。

他忽然明白了，伯贤哥为什么总是偷偷看自己。  
像高中时候躲在书本后面偷偷看他的那些小女生一样。

为了追根究底，吴世勋偷拿了边伯贤的笔记本。他深吸一口气，打开了。

多数是一些零星的日常小事，这里面频频有吴世勋的名字出场，却都是一些无关紧要的小事。

翻到下一页的时候，吴世勋明显感到这页纸比其他的要显的旧一些。

粗略瞟了一眼，他就耳朵通红地合上了本子。

做了一下心理建设，重新打开。

这一定是个旖旎万分的春梦，他喉结动了动，不由自主地觉得口干舌燥。

最让他惊出一身冷汗的是，细节里他有交待自己是第一次，还秒she了一次。

问题是，伯贤哥不可能知道他还是处……因为队里真心话大冒险的时候，他为了面子在这个问题上巧妙地制造了一个误会，既没有撒谎又让大家以为他有x经验，他自认为这个谎撒的天衣无缝。

难道这个梦真的……会变成现实？

想到这些文字会真实地发生，他的血液集中地往某一处流去了。察觉到那里起了反应，他满脸通红、焦躁不安地站了起来。

钟仁来喊他出门的时候，他一慌，匆匆把本子藏到身后。

金钟仁看了看他的表情，嘲笑了一句：“少看黄色杂志啊忙内。”

吴世勋一个枕头砸过去。

边伯贤很快发现了笔记本不见了，在群里大声嚷嚷着谁拿走了。

他不能让伯贤哥知道是他拿走的，那简直是公开处刑！这文字太烫手，他找了个柜子随便一塞，牢牢锁起来，发誓再不去看它。

晚上睡觉的时候，那些文字仿佛活了一样，在他梦里上演了一遍。梦里的缱绻与缠绵真实的不像话，吴世勋半夜惊醒，发现自己一身汗。

他瞟了一眼床单，脸立刻红到了耳根，迅速爬起来拾起床单，趁深夜扔进了洗衣机，匆匆甩了十分钟便拿出来准备去晾。

“世勋呐？你还没睡？”熬夜看直播的金钟仁从房间里爬起来，看了看踮着脚尖做贼似的吴世勋，了然地点点头，“我懂我懂，不愧是血气方刚的年纪啊。”

吴世勋晾好了床单，抄着晾衣杆追着他跑了客厅两个来回才消停。

08.

吴世勋躺回房间，翻来覆去地睡不着，这些梦真的……会变成现实吗？

他希望那些变成现实吗？

不行不行，一定有办法阻止的，他摸着又开始发热的脸，在床上滚来滚去。  
明天要去找伯贤哥问个清楚，不能再回避了。

第二天的写真拍摄，在一个废弃的大楼里。

吴世勋怀揣着心事，有点心不在焉。助理统计外卖的时候，他鬼使神差地越过了红茶拿铁点了个草莓拿铁。  
这次的专辑概念比较中二，做完造型碰头的时候，大家都在互相嘲笑，乱成一团。而吴世勋注意到边伯贤的视线一直停留在他身上，直到他也忍不住地看了回去，他才收回目光若无其事地看向别处。

伯贤哥到底是怎么想的呢？  
他好像……并不排斥那个梦。但他也并没有因此跟他变得更亲近。  
明明本子上他还为忘记表白细节而感到懊悔。

草莓拿铁一点都不好喝，上当了。

09.

边伯贤来到废弃大楼的一瞬间，就感觉有些不安，这个场景他有点熟悉。

看到吴世勋做好造型出来的时候，他就更觉得熟悉了。

那是他还没有意识到预知这回事的时候做过的梦，细节也记不清。

只记得醒来的时候他眼角湿了，那一定是个噩梦。

休息的时间，吴世勋主动过来找他谈一谈的时候，他下意识地想回避。

但躲避吴世勋是很困难的，他向来直来直去，握着他的手腕就把他拉走了，根本没给他支支吾吾找借口的空间。

“哥....都梦到了我什么事？”吴世勋咳嗽了一声，开口。

“笔记本是你拿走的？”边伯贤一下子就猜到了，他不知道该怎么讲，“世勋呐，你不用太在意那些.......”

那都是以后的事情。他这么想。

“哥，我不喜欢喝草莓拿铁。”吴世勋忽然说，“所以梦里的事情，也不一定会发生的对吧？”

边伯贤也是第一次碰到这种情况。

他愣了愣，“我也不知道，或许吧。”

“所以哥，我们也不用为了那些梦而困扰，对不对？”吴世勋终于来到了他的结论，“梦就只是梦而已。”

梦只是梦吗？  
边伯贤看着吴世勋，好像觑见了一个尚未发生的美好故事，他透过时间的缝隙偷偷的窥到了伊甸园的一角。

他想起了梦里的吴世勋，是甜甜的，黏人的小男友，一笑起来眼睛便弯成了月牙，里面盛满了他，爱撒娇却又能给他让人安心的拥抱。让他开始相信.....原来他们还有这种可能性。

他开始从容不迫地等待着未来的安排。  
他一边好奇一边期待着，世勋会怎样向他走来。  
却怎么也没有想到会是这样。

“我怎么也想象不到，我会......喜欢哥。”吴世勋艰难地说出那两个字，捋直了舌头阐述自己的观点，“哥也是一样的吧？或许哥真的有预知能力，但是因为蝴蝶效应或是什么，最终也不一定会发生？对不对？”

梦中的吴世勋，甜蜜又黏人，会说撒娇地说一些幼稚的情话，像是有一辈子的耐心来讨好他。  
现实中的吴世勋，并不会那样耐心温柔地对待他，他年轻，直来直去，讲究义气，讨厌矫情。

他的手还握在他的手腕上，手心冰凉。  
而梦里的他，总是温暖地牵着他的手。

梦境和现实的温差，原来这么大。

边伯贤目光黯淡下来，挤出一个微笑，“你说的对，那不是真的。”

10.

吴世勋知道，边伯贤不会喝酒。所以当看到聚餐时他竟然鬼使神差地喝了两瓶烧酒，他拦了好几次。

说是送别暻秀哥，倒也说得过去。

但晚上摸进他房间来耍酒疯，那就说不过去了吧？

门一开，脸色酡红的伯贤哥一脸哀怨地站在门口，怎么看都是醉了，红红的小脸上，尽是委屈的神色，嘴角都快撇到地上了。

“你为什么讨厌我？”边伯贤仰着头质问他。

身形还不稳，说着说着就倒过来了。

担心被人看见，他一边关上门，一边扶住那人，无奈地解释：“我没有讨厌哥啊……”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

说喜欢的话好像又是个陷阱。显然不能告诉他，像毛绒绒的小动物一样，赖在自己怀里不走的样子，超级可爱。他支支吾吾地说着是和对其他哥哥一样的喜欢。

“那你就是不喜欢我。”他委屈地撇着嘴，眼睛里蕴着水汽。

吴世勋抱着彻底栽进他怀里的伯贤哥，沉默了很久。

他说不出来不喜欢他这种话。从很久之前，边伯贤穿着女装到处招摇的时候，他就知道，觉得那个样子的哥很可爱的自己，大概是个变态。

“早跟你说别喝了。”他叹了口气。

11.

边伯贤又做了一个梦。

梦里的吴世勋趁着醉酒赖在他怀里不走，一会儿说要喝水，一会儿说要亲亲。

他稍微有一点想赶他回自己房间的意思，对方就开始嘤嘤嘤地装可怜。他只好哭笑不得地哄，毕竟是帮他挡酒才醉的。

但他心里又清楚，吴世勋酒量好得很，这两杯怎么可能醉成这样。

“再装？”

“……没装。嘤嘤嘤你不疼我了，你是不是在外面有别的狗了。”

“……”梦里的他并没有真的不耐烦，只是觉得可爱，哄了两句，捧起那张委屈兮兮的脸，在那双根本一滴眼泪都没有流的眼睛上轻吻了一下。

梦戛然而止，边伯贤睁开眼睛，宿醉的头疼感让他忍不住揉着头低吟了一声，随后想起了梦中那些场景，他叹了口气。

怎么还是会做这些梦。

“哥醒了？”

看到站在床边的吴世勋，边伯贤有一瞬间的恍惚，“你怎么在这儿？”

“这是我的房间。”吴世勋靠在桌子边，递给他一瓶水，“你昨天喝醉了。”

“……断片了，抱歉。”边伯贤躲避着他的视线，接过水喝了一口，起身打算离开。他现在并没有办法跟吴世勋独处，每一秒钟都让他感到煎熬。

“哥……你昨天，做梦了吗？”他突然问。

边伯贤停下来，决定跟他说清楚：“世勋，我只是把你和梦里的吴世勋搞混了而已。”

吴世勋沉默了一会儿：“现在你弄清楚了吗？”

“是。梦里的吴世勋，跟你是不同的人，也说不定他只是个跟你长得很像的人而已。”边伯贤笑着说，“我不会再弄混了。”

“那个笔记本，也不用还给我了。你把它扔了吧。”

吴世勋没有扔掉笔记本。  
他不可控制地又把它找出来，看完了上面所有的文字。

吴世勋其实想过，如果梦里的未来真的不可避免，它到底会如何发生。

以他母胎solo的贫瘠想象力，其实想象不到他怎么可能降服的了跟他完全不在同一段位的伯贤哥。

而伯贤哥好像并不是对他有所期待。吴世勋一直觉得，他看自己的时候，像在看另外一个人。

即便在平时不经意间流露出的依赖，醉酒时那样撒娇一般地质问，梦中呼唤着世勋这个名字，也并不是在唤他。

果然如此，他只是迷恋上了那个梦中的吴世勋吧。

那个，不会退缩也不会犹豫、比自己勇敢一万倍、比自己好一万倍的吴世勋。

12.

友情和爱情哪个更重要？  
是友情。

时至今日吴世勋的答案还是如此。

他不否认对伯贤哥心动过。但那是正常的，他是那样有魅力的人，怎么可能不心动。  
但那只是荷尔蒙暂时的作用。  
只是偶然地瞥过，心跳乱了一点点的那种程度罢了。

而他正行驶在正轨上的人生，怎么会因为这一点点小偏差而乱了阵脚？它只是非常偶尔地、脱离了轨道而已。他始终记着正确的轨道的位置，才没让它脱轨。

而边伯贤的预知梦却仿佛在告诉他：这边才是正确的轨道。

所以他的第一反应是：开什么玩笑？

而现在终于跟伯贤哥在“自己并不会成为那个吴世勋”这件事上达成一致之后，比起如释重负......更多的是怅然若失。

或许他不该看完那本笔记本。也不该对描述中的吴世勋抱有奇怪的羡慕甚至嫉妒的想法。

签售会的时候有粉丝给他带了奶茶，是粉色的，粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，他好奇地拿起来尝了一口，甜甜的很好喝，问这是什么口味，对方答：“草莓味”。

可这个跟他上次喝的草莓拿铁完全不一样。  
于是粉丝问他是不是某某家的草莓拿铁，告诉他那个不是奶茶哦。

原来那个不是啊。

边伯贤的自我调节能力很好，酒醉后的事情也仿佛不记得一样，他不再做笔记，也不再偷偷看吴世勋。

一切仿佛预知梦的事没有发生过一样。

不，不太一样。演唱会上，吴世勋这样想着，他为什么没有像往常一样过来黏糊糊地咬他的肩膀了呢？

明明跟灿烈哥打打闹闹的，还跟钟仁一来一去聊的开心。

今天也是粉色的头发，跟那天的草莓味奶茶一样。那张可爱的脸上洋溢着笑容，让他不由自主地想到他捏过那张脸，是软软的、像果冻一样的质感，它会不会也有那么甜。

其实熟悉的人都知道吴世勋很幼稚，喜欢甜的东西，跟外表很有反差。

边伯贤也是，喜欢草莓这种少女心的水果。跟外表一样，虽然因为是爱豆很懂得展现自己可爱的那一面——但其实他就是那么可爱。

而现在，边伯贤不会向从前那样，带着纵容地甜甜地笑着注视他了。

为什么呢？

装作开玩笑地说着哥偏心的话，对方也只是僵了一下，依然如故罢了。

吴世勋依然赖在宿舍的沙发上看电视，屏幕上播放着冗长而乏味的黑白镜头，预示着主人公的悲剧结尾。而边伯贤不会再窝到沙发的另一角了。他其实搞不懂伯贤哥的心思，现在也搞不懂，但他明白他们没有办法像以前一样亲近了。在这方面，他似乎比他更能下定决心。

那个梦里的吴世勋，为什么就能轻易地让他开心、甚至于有点小心机地拿捏着他呢？

在此之前的现实中，他们之间关系的主导者是边伯贤，他会不带杂念地亲亲他抱抱他，对喜欢的弟弟的那种；而梦中的吴世勋，怎么看都是那段感情的主导者，他一步步的，让他们的关系成为了甜蜜的情侣。

那是他想都不敢想的事情。

怎么才能成为那个吴世勋呢？  
他猛地从沙发上爬起来，跑进房间去找那本笔记。

13.

不是说好的跟以前一样吗？

边伯贤看到吴世勋的眼神，就知道他在表达什么。但他没有办法解释，索性回避了。

他还是会做梦，但梦是过于碎片化和无逻辑的东西，如果不记下来会马上就忘记，起床之后去刷个牙，基本上就忘干净了。他现在已经懂得如何快速地清空那些梦留在脑海中的痕迹。

但是看到吴世勋的时候，有时候他还是会想起一些片段。跟吴世勋对话的时候，有些相同或相似的场景又会慢慢浮现在他的脑海中。

所有梦境与现实的落差，对他来讲都是巨大的煎熬。于是跟现实中的吴世勋相处，变成了最困难的事情。

让他不得不逃避。

但最近吴世勋却一反常态，老喜欢在他眼前晃。

非要跟他一起打游戏，坑的他一起落地成盒就算了。明明知道他不会喝酒还非拉着他一起去。直播的时候莫名给他打了电话，让他不好回避。

边伯贤一向觉得自己很有眼色，他也大概明白，吴世勋讨厌这样莫名其妙地生分。

宿舍里只有两个人的时候，吴世勋拿了两罐啤酒，点了炸鸡喊他一起吃。

边伯贤干脆放弃了逃避，坐在餐厅里大大方方地吃起了炸鸡。虽然是最困难的事情，为了世勋，他也打算努力一下。

炸鸡给了腌黄瓜的小菜，吴世勋打开的时候愣了一下，默默地放到自己的领域。

第二份外卖很快到了，边伯贤看到吴世勋打开那个粉红色的奶茶，心中升起了一个疑问，当他看到标签上写着的草莓味的时候，怀疑地看了一眼吴世勋。

“你不是说不喜欢吗？”

“上次搞错了。”吴世勋看着他，“其实我一直都很喜欢。”

边伯贤耳朵有些发烫，他不知道吴世勋是不是故意说的有歧义的。但他忽然想起了，自己曾经在那本笔记上写过一起吃炸鸡的事情。

他记下来的那些事情大多都是两人交往后的场景，腻歪的不行，吃到一半就被某人的索吻打断，由于两个人嘴巴都油腻腻的，他嫌弃的不行，推来推去最后惹恼了小朋友，又变成了回房间大战……反正绝不是像这样各自占了一边很有礼节的单纯地吃着东西。

他想起最近吴世勋的行动，忽然想到，他或许是在模仿梦里的场景？

他想着这些乱七八糟的事情，忽然跟吴世勋对上了视线，两个人同时红了脸，堂皇地移开视线。

边伯贤悄悄用余光瞥了一眼，忙内低着头，连耳根都是红的透明。

笔记本有没有扔这种废话，似乎不用问了。

笔记本里写了太多相处的细节，但就是没有表白的细节。因为做那个梦的那天，边伯贤觉得自己疯了，晃着脑袋把那件事转眼忘的一干二净。

所以吴世勋就算模仿了再多场景，也没有到那个关键的转折点。

边伯贤只是觉得好笑，分明是他自己否定的那些梦，怎么现在又在重演那些场景呢？但他所看到的那些流水账一样的文字，一定没有他梦里的场景那么鲜活，他不可能是被那些事情打动了吧。

他任由吴世勋在他面前喝醉了酒，摸了摸那发烧似的红红的脸，确认了人是真的醉了。

还没等他找机会套话，吴世勋便一把抱住他，呢喃着说：“我一定会成为那个吴世勋的，你等着。”

“不是不相信吗？”边伯贤问道。

“我不相信，可我……”吴世勋靠在他胸前，这么大的个子，却委屈地弓着腰赖在他怀里，“我想成为伯贤哥喜欢的那个吴世勋。”

让边伯贤原本打算按兵不动的心融化了一点。

边伯贤摸着他的脸，叹了口气：“世勋呐，你不用学任何人。”

他心里清楚，吴世勋跟他不同，他没有亲身体会过那些场景，不会像他一样憧憬那样的未来。他否认那个梦，也不相信未来会被安排。

他只是单纯地想成为他喜欢的那个人。

“那你可以喜欢现在的我吗？”他眼睛里带着哀求，让边伯贤不知不觉地心软了下来。

“我没有讨厌现在的你……”边伯贤安抚他。

“不讨厌，那还是不喜欢。”他委屈地垂下眼，似乎马上就要哭出来一样。

“你讲不讲理啊。”边伯贤有些头疼，丝毫没有意识到自己喝醉的时候也是这样的，“哪有自己不表白就先问对方喜不喜欢自己的。”

“可是笔记本上没有写……”吴世勋抽噎了两下，“我不会……”

“这能有什么不会的。”边伯贤哭笑不得。

“我又没有试过……”吴世勋更委屈了，“我都是从笔记本上学的。”

天呐，吴世勋原来这么纯情的吗？边伯贤惊讶的说不出话来，一不注意就被吴世勋的重量给拖倒了，好在有沙发兜底，两个人并排倒在了沙发上。

吴世勋仍然把脑袋埋在他胸口，吃痛呻吟了一声，被边伯贤揉了两下，终于心情安定了一点，依赖地抱着哥哥的腰，细碎地呢喃：“我没有谈过恋爱，更没有跟男人谈过恋爱，所以我真的不知道该怎么办……对不起，伯贤哥。我真的好喜欢你，喜欢到不知道该怎么办才好。”

边伯贤揉着他的脑袋，动作僵了一下，一个他以为早就忘记的片段浮现在他的脑海中，梦里的吴世勋眼角噙着泪，既忐忑又真诚，他睁开眼睛，带着醉意，却又好像有几分清醒地、认真地看着他。

就像现在一样。

吴世勋睁开眼睛，他没有装醉，但脑子已经恢复了几分清明：“你愿意接受这个懦弱又讨人厌的我吗？”

这一刻，他跟梦里的影子终于重合了。

边伯贤终于绷不住了，抱住他的脖子，泣不成声，“我最讨厌你了，干嘛让我等这么久。”

14.

“你不是说喜不喜欢是从一开始就决定好的吗？”知道了真相的朴灿烈，在保姆车上十分不耻地看着吴世勋。

“是啊。”吴世勋看着杂志，风轻云淡地说，“是一开始就决定好了。”

“那你一开始怎么不……”朴灿烈正准备让他当场打脸，忽然想起来有那么一回事。

那时候组合才刚决定好成员，除了早就认识的练习生，还有新来的空降兵。他问吴世勋觉得成员里最喜欢谁。

朴灿烈本来做好了被夸奖的准备，然而吴世勋抬了抬眼，指了指不远处自己独自坐着有些无措的边伯贤，奶声奶气地说，“我觉得那个孩子挺可爱的。”

“他叫什么名字？”  
“不知道。你去问问？”  
结果朴灿烈真的就傻乎乎地被支使去搭讪了。

“你个狗崽子。”想到这里，朴灿烈忍不住骂了一句。

（the end）


	2. 如何跟母胎solo恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《时差》后续  
> 母胎solo青涩忙内 X很会的哥哥  
> 调教小男友的小甜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新手试驾🚗/现背/私设一堆勿当真  
> osh太奶了，直到开车前我都以为我在写白勋

01.

凌晨，吴世勋从噩梦中惊醒，一身冷汗。房间内一片黑暗，他勉强辨认出这不是自己的房间，准备起身的时候，手往外挪了挪，触碰到了一只纤细柔软的手。

伯贤哥为什么会睡着他旁边？头疼提醒了他昨晚喝多了，他按了按太阳穴，慢慢想起来昨天……他表白了，然后伯贤哥抱了他，他趁着醉意赖着那人死也不撒手，就一起睡了……所以他们现在算是在一起了吗？

太好了，梦里的事情是假的。吴世勋擦了擦眼角的泪痕，顿时有了劫后余生的喜悦，再次躺下来，欣慰地把人往怀里一抱。  
太不可置信了，他们竟然真的在一起了。吴世勋满足地拥着相对自己来说略显小巧的哥哥，幸福地在他脖颈间蹭着，终于惹醒了起床气不小的某位。

边伯贤睁开眼，一看天还没亮，吴世勋毛茸茸的脑袋在自己颈窝里蹭来蹭去，像个人形发热源，连带着他都热出了汗。他把他的脑袋推开：“你好热，离我远点。”

被嫌弃了。起床气不是开玩笑的，看着这凌厉的眼神，吴世勋不敢挑战他哥的权威，委委屈屈地往后退了一点。

边伯贤重新闭上眼睛，准备继续他宝贵的睡眠，谁知道吴世勋在旁边翻来翻去，让他无法入睡，又重新睁开眼睛，揉着眉心，语气不是很好地问：“你怎么还不睡？”

“我睡不着……”吴世勋嗫嚅着说，酒劲随着噩梦被吓醒了，想到现实中发生的这梦幻般的一切他兴奋地睡不着。

“不睡就回你房间。”边伯贤把被子裹过来，罩上了半个脑袋，哈欠连连地重新打算入睡。

吴世勋呆住了，虽然知道伯贤哥有起床气，而且他生气的时候也很吓人，可是这种时候竟然、竟然这么对他，太过分了吧。他赌气不肯走，失去了一半被子，把自己蜷起来，抱着腿，越想越委屈，抽抽嗒嗒的哭起来。

边伯贤本来以为他又在耍小脾气，打定主意不准备搭理，等他发现撒娇没用可能就回房间了。谁知道抽噎声一直不停，他掀起被子爬起来，捧起吴世勋的脸看了看，哭的跟个小花猫似的了。

手脚都冰凉冰凉的，这才后知后觉地开始心疼，边伯贤坐起身来，抖起被子把两个并排紧靠着缩在床头的人裹在一起，好声好气地哄：“对不起嘛，我有起床气你不是知道吗，哦莫哦莫，别哭了。”  
小朋友一副被他欺负惨了的样子，被哄了两句哭的更厉害了。边伯贤拿出哄侄子的浑身解数来，也搞不定。  
“亲亲？”他灵机一动，凑上去在那双委屈地扁起来的嘴巴上亲了一下。

吴世勋抽噎的声音顿了一下，抽了抽鼻子，“不够。”  
还挺会打算盘的。边伯贤被他可爱到了，抿着嘴忍住笑的冲动，捧起那张哭成花猫的脸，让他面对着他，温柔地把双唇贴上去，伸出舌尖在他唇上舔了一下，把脸后退了一些，调笑着说：“咸的。”

吴世勋还发着愣，睁大了茫然的眼睛，无意识地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，上面还沾着泪水，的确是咸的。

边伯贤又一次贴了上去，闭上眼睛去用舌尖描摹他的唇形，诱导他张开嘴巴，把舌头喂了进去，灵活地跟他的舌纠缠起来。吴世勋第一次知道接吻原来是这样的，他愣在那里甚至都不知道闭上眼，而边伯贤攀上他的肩，不断加深着这个吻，缠绵地吸吮着，跟他交换着唾液，他渐渐也不知餍足起来，学着他的样子去回应，甚至更加迫切，唇舌纠缠间发出了让人无法忽视的水声。

吴世勋的呼吸逐渐变得急促，他感受到了迫切，但不知道这迫切应该落在何处，他的手无意识地停在边伯贤的腰间，来回地摩挲，试图缓解这种迫切感。

一吻毕，吴世勋满脸通红地平复着喘息，眼睛和嘴唇都是水水的，用茫然又羞涩的眼神看着边伯贤。

这下终于不哭了，边伯贤捧着他的脸给他擦着脸上遗留的泪痕，“刚才怎么哭的这么厉害？”

“我、我做了个噩梦。”他抽了抽鼻子，委屈地说，“我梦见你梦里的吴世勋跑出来跟我抢……然后你选择了他。”

边伯贤愣了愣，想起之前自己跟他撂过的狠话，哭笑不得地解释，“世勋呐，其实他就是你啊。”

“可是，你不是觉得我跟他不一样么？”吴世勋抬起眼睛，不安地说，“我看笔记本的时候也觉得……”

“因为他是以后的你啊，”边伯贤耐着性子跟他解释，“以后的你肯定比现在要成熟……虽然也不能说成熟，所以他可能看起来更……游刃有余？但你就是他，我保证，预知梦是没出过错的。你表白的样子我也全都记起来了。”

“真的吗？”吴世勋攥着被子角，“可是你会不会更喜欢他一点。”

“……”跟自己吃醋的样子也太可爱了吧。边伯贤崩不住笑了出来，“那我就不睡了，这样就不会梦到他了，我们来做点别的。”

什么别的？他懵懵地从被子里钻出脑袋。

边伯贤的目光落在他还泛着水光的唇上，意图明确地舔了舔下唇，让吴世勋轰的从头上爆出来一朵粉色的蘑菇云，红了个彻底。

但闭上眼准备迎接这个吻之前，他突然想到了一件事，他没有忍住，问了出来。

02.

“这就是问题，气氛明明好好的。”金钟仁恨不得拿出教杆来敲黑板，“你为什么要问：‘你怎么这么熟练’这种蠢话？”

“可、可是，明明就……”吴世勋此刻还有些酸，怨念着散发着柠檬的气息。

“你要是没说这种蠢话，早就本垒打了好吗？”金钟仁一副恨铁不成钢的表情。

“啊？但、但那天才是我们的第一天……”吴世勋红了脸，结结巴巴的开口。

“这种事情讲究时机，而不是时间。你知道什么是合适的时机吗？”看着吴世勋一脸茫然的表情，金钟仁继续说下去，“气氛到了，就可以了。懂不懂啊你。”  
“哦……”  
“还有，千万不要拷问前任。”金钟仁突然想起来，“这可是恋爱的大忌。都是过去式了你提那些干嘛？”  
“那、那我……”  
“哎，真是个恋爱菜鸟。”金钟仁头疼地带着怜悯地看着他，“伯贤哥原来喜欢这种类型的……”

这句话提醒了吴世勋，边伯贤从来没说过喜欢他。  
说到底，他还是喜欢梦里的他嘛！

03.

巡演行程途中，吴世勋自觉地溜到了边伯贤的房间来，金钟仁说的那些理论还是没听进去，奶凶奶凶地质问：  
“你快说，你喜欢的到底是我还是他？ ”

“……”这问题还没完没了了，边伯贤放下正在学习的英语书，转过转椅，冲他甜甜地笑着，“当然是你了宝贝，怎么又说这种傻话。”

吴世勋的气焰一下子下去了，任边伯贤拉着手把他拉到椅子面前、抬头看着自己的眼睛认真又温柔地说：“撒浪嘿。”

直到现在吴世勋还是觉得像做梦一样，恋爱之后，能更清楚地感觉到，边伯贤是多么完美的恋人，他每一天都像泡在蜜罐里一样，但他总是没有安全感，这种幸福像是从未来的自己那里偷来的。

他知道自己做的很不好，他是第一次恋爱，很多事情上都很莽撞，不像是伯贤哥的笔记本里写的那样，既默契又甜蜜。现在倒像是伯贤哥单方面在惯着他一样。

在温柔的恋人面前，他的莽撞有点无处遁形，在幸福之余他更多的是对自己的失望，吴世勋耷拉下耳朵，“我是不是很差劲？”

“怎么突然这么说？”边伯贤对他敏感的小心思有点捉摸不透，拉着他的手耐心地寻根问底。

吴世勋这才说了钟仁说的那些“恋爱菜鸟”的言论。

边伯贤安安静静地听完这一番话，直视着他的眼睛问他，“为什么要去问钟仁呢？直接来问我不就好了。”

“我也想快点成为成熟一点的、可以跟你更默契的那种人。”吴世勋蹲在地上，上半身趴在他的腿上，不由自主地带了撒娇似的粘糊糊的语气。

“恋爱这种事，只有我能教你。”边伯贤任他的脑袋在他手背上蹭着，抬起手带有其他意味地蹭了蹭他的下巴，像对待宠物一样。他想，占有欲这种事他也是有的，“这种事情，理论是没什么用的，经验才有用。”

“所以你很有经验吗？”这句话脱口而出，吴世勋懊恼地想，他怎么又这样了，他捂着嘴连忙补救，“对不起，我又说讨厌的话了。”

“我并没有讨厌啊，”边伯贤笑了笑，“因为世勋是在我面前不会隐藏想法的人，才会这样，我觉得很可爱。”

“那你来教我吧。”吴世勋趴在他的腿上，歪着头看着他，眼睛亮亮的。

“好啊，你想学什么？”

“怎么制造气氛，而不是杀死气氛呢？”他想着金钟仁说的“气氛到了”的话，红着脸藏着小心思问出来。

“什么样的气氛呢？”边伯贤笑眯眯地，似乎很了然的样子，“接吻的气氛吗？”

他的心事被猜中了一半，也并没有觉得尴尬。因为伯贤哥现在的表情证明了他并不讨厌，所以不讨厌的话应该就是可以吧。吴世勋脑子突然灵光了起来，直起上半身仰起头在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下。

边伯贤有些惊讶于他的表现，笑了起来，“学聪明了呀吴世勋。”

吴世勋很得意，不过边伯贤马上说了下半句话，“那让我来检验一下吻技有没有提高吧。”

他低下头，不由分说地衔住了那双还在得意地微微翘起的唇，吴世勋这次显然已经比之前好多了，很快反应过来，化被动为主动，慢慢地站了起来，弯下腰捧着他的脸加深这个吻，唇舌发出暧昧缠绵的水声。

吴世勋又一次感受到了那种迫切感，他急迫地吞咽着，好像要把对方拆吃入腹一样，动作也渐渐多了侵略性，一只腿挤进边伯贤的两腿之间，另一只则把膝盖放在了椅子上，将他的空间挤的更为狭小，好像压的他无法呼吸一样，而自己的喘息声也和他一样急促。

他放下一只手按在椅背上，这个动作彻底让椅子偏移了重心，向后滑了几步，两个人才从意乱情迷之中回过神来，粗喘着，吴世勋抬起一点身子，让对方少了一些压迫感。

这个有滑轮的椅子可真扫兴。边伯贤抿了抿唇，很快注意到吴世勋下身鼓起的一包，他冲他狡黠地笑着，缓缓伸手拢住了那块凸起。

“唔——”吴世勋一不留神溢出了一声闷哼，他短暂地羞耻了一秒，又很快觉得，还不够，这样隔着衣料，一点都不够。

“哥……”他张开嘴，好像想要求什么，却不知道自己要求什么。

边伯贤好像知道他要什么一样，给他解开了裤子拉下裤链，拉开内裤解放了那一根粗硬的东西，缓缓地抚弄着。

边伯贤那双他一向喜欢的纤细柔软的手，此刻正直接地触摸着他最敏感的部位，这个认知让他兴奋不已，而对方轻轻地套弄了一番，在顶端刮擦了一下，便让他身体一抖缴械投降了。

……阿西，怎么还是跟他的预知梦里一样。吴世勋有些懊恼，明明做过了心理准备才来了，怎么还是……秒射了。

而边伯贤的反应似乎很淡定，拿起纸巾擦了擦溅在他身上的浊液，一点都不意外。这反应更加激怒了吴世勋，虽然他一句话都没说，但就是一副早就料到的表情，太、太伤他自尊了。

趁他站起来，吴世勋又一次吻上他，手停在他的腰窝间，来回摩挲，探索着去脱了他的上衣，吻从嘴巴来到下巴、锁骨、最后来到胸前，在他身上一寸寸地点火，趁着边伯贤喘息加重、没了刚才那副气定神闲，开始摸索着去解他的裤子。

边伯贤想着，到底这种事还是不需要教的，好像天生就会。吴世勋刚射出来一次，眼尾泛出了潮红，他的皮肤很白，一激动便很容易泛红，而此刻的红又是高潮过后的染上的颜色，怎么看都让人心动不已。边伯贤的那处早就抬了头，被吴世勋握在手里套弄着，乳尖也被他含的肿胀起来，他大口大口地喘息，腿越来越软，恍惚间握紧了他的手臂，哀求了一句：“去床上。”

酒店里这类道具还算齐全，边伯贤仰面躺着，手背盖在脸上，不去看吴世勋是怎么勾起一大坨润滑剂去开拓他的后穴，两个手指顺利进出之后，他开始有些难耐，前面还高高的翘着等待抚慰，但他只能颤抖着等待那里扩张的足够充分，可以容纳下他的那一根……

真的容纳得下吗？边伯贤从指缝间看了一眼，吴世勋的性器早就又一次抬起了头，因为做了很久的前戏而肿胀着似乎比刚才又大了一圈，虽然早就知道他很大……但勃起状态也还是第一次见啊。

“伯贤哥……可以了吗？”终于能挤进第三根手指，忙内声音低哑而压抑地征求他的意见。

“我也不知道……”边伯贤此刻也真正没了那种主导一切的架势，尽管知道这一切早在梦里看到过，实际发生时却不是那回事，他身体一直处在敏感状态，后穴被扩张的感觉让他无法形容，异物感让他紧张不已，他有些害怕，“这种事……我也是第一次啊。”

一直表现的稳重的哥哥现在也红着脸微微发抖，吴世勋低下头给他亲吻和安抚，“没事的，我、我有上网查过的，相信我。”

边伯贤在安抚中努力放松下来，去接纳他缓缓插入的性器，才进入了三分之一他就开始哭出声：“不行！太疼了啊——”

吴世勋也好受不到哪里去，那处又紧致又湿滑，而他却只能这样缓慢地动作，还被他紧绷的差点挤出来。但他仍然缓慢而不容拒绝地推进着，安抚着他等会就好了，让他放松。

边伯贤忍耐着被劈开的那种痛苦，过了一会儿，他终于停了下来，身体里完全包裹着他的一部分，这种感觉让他有些恍惚，他短暂地得以休息了一下，很快吴世勋便开始动作起来，虽然缓慢却有力，他从那种律动中逐渐获得了快感，声音变得动情了起来。

唱歌的好音色用来叫床，只会是更悦耳。吴世勋被那呻吟声逼疯了，越来越无法克制抽插的速度，动作越来越快，耳边的叫声也越来越大，边伯贤开始溢出生理性的泪水，“世勋呐，慢一点、不要顶、啊——那里——”

“这里吗？”吴世勋粗喘着，还是从声音中分辨出内容，试探地顶了一下刚才的位置，换来剧烈的抽搐和哭叫，于是他便变本加厉，不再克制自己，快速地抽插着让他如同置身天堂的紧致后穴，每一次都狠狠地顶在那个位置。

边伯贤在剧烈的快感中颤抖失神，吴世勋在他的颤抖中腾出一只手去抚弄他前面挺起的性器，边伯贤哭叫了一声，一下子便射了出来。

后穴剧烈的收缩着，让吴世勋进出地更为艰难，很快他也低吼着深深顶在他的敏感点上达到了高潮。尽管隔着一层薄薄的套，边伯贤也感觉到了喷射出来的那股灼热，他瑟缩了一下，被他紧紧拥住，灼热的呼吸喷在他的颈窝，肌肉紧绷了一下，很快放松下来，两个人同时调整着呼吸。

终于平复下呼吸，边伯贤拿手肘戳了戳吴世勋，“还不拿出来。”

“不要，我想呆在里面。”吴世勋满足地蹭蹭他的脸。

“不许撒娇，快点。”在他的再三警告下，吴世勋才磨磨唧唧地退了出来，那处被他折腾的有一些红肿，在他退出之后色情地溢出被捣成了白色的液体。

吴世勋眼神黯了黯，扔掉了用过的套，蹭在边伯贤身后又撒起娇来：“再来一次吧？”

边伯贤熬不过在撒娇方面天赋技能满点的忙内，再加上他蹭来蹭去又惹起了火，最终在浴室清理的时候还是又来了一次。

隔天排练的时候边伯贤在后台抽了空隙休息，揉着酸痛的腰，在内心发誓绝不再在巡演途中做这种事。


End file.
